Friendship's Strength
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Miaka starts thinking about her dear friend, Nuriko's, death 60 years after it happened.


H all! Today I have a special treat for you. Well as you know my helpers are usally the bishonen boys of FY, but today I decided to make a change. For a special treat I decided to invit the FY girls here today, please welcome Miaka, Yui, Soi, Tikiko (not sure I spelled that right), Suzuno (young one), and Subaru (young one).  
Me:HI LADIES!!!!  
All: HI KANOI-SAN!  
Subaru: Kanoi-san, will you be wriying a Byakko fanfic?  
Me: Most likely not. The reason is is because I don't know that much about Byakko, there for it would be hard to write something about it. Sorry.  
Subaru: It's ok.  
Suzuno: I was wondering something too.  
Me: Okay, shoot.  
Suzuno: Will you ever be writing a Tamahome and Miaka fanfic?  
Me: Most likely not, unless someone really wants me to. You see I'm not that big a fan of them. The only reason I hinted at Miaka and Tamahome here was because I needed it to make the story go right.  
*Suzuno nods*  
Me:So Tikiko, how's it feel to be alive again?  
Tikiko: Strange.  
*Soi sees a flash of blond hair and runs to see if it's her future husband*  
Me: *sweatdrops* I really need to write a fic about them getting married, then this madness will stop.  
*Subaru nods and decides to go make sure Tokaki isn't hitting on any girls since I gave him his young body back*  
Yui: Yes, but if you let them get married then you'll have lots of little Nakagos and Sois running around the place trying to kill you.  
*Miaka and I shudder at the thought of little Nakagos*  
Me: I COULD MAKE HIM SATRIL!!!!!! *insert Tomo laugh*  
*all the remaining girls fall over laughing*  
*I start ranting and raving and won't shut up*  
*While Tikiko and Suzuno try to shut me up Miaka and Yui walk to the front of the room to do the disclaimer*  
Yui: Kanoi-san does not own FY and most likely never will so please don't sue her.  
Miaka: That's right. However, she does own the idea for this story so please to not copy it and call it your own work. Thank you.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Friendship  
Nuriko I'm sorry. You're death, it was all for nothing. Being the idiot I am I let the shinzaho be stolen from me. I know you would just have teased me, ask how stupid can a person be to lose something that important. I feel guilty though for everything that happened to you. It was just fate, but if you had just been Cho Ryuuen instead of Nuriko maybe you wouldn't have lost your sister. I know you certainly wouldn't have lost your own life.   
Also I feel guilty that I couldn't love you like you did me. We both knew I couldn't. However, even though I love Tamahome you will always hold a special place in my heart.   
I feel like I could tell you anything; you were my dearest and best friend. As much as I care about Yui-chan and how long I've known her, in the short time I knew you you even replaced Yui-chan in my heart.  
I do care about youeven more than Tamahome. I just don't love you like I do him. Even today, sixty years after your death I'm still in mourning. I do believe you would be pround of me. You were always looking out for Tamahome and me so I think you would be happy about how we're living now. A small cozy house. A loving son and daughter in law, and two wonderful grandchildren.  
Nuriko, I will never forget you, I will always love you. If you remember this though I promise I'll never forget you're here with me. Never forget are the owner of my heart and always will be. This is why I will not say good-bye or see you later, but say hello to you everyday of my life. Hello, Nuriko. And I leave you with that as my last thoughts before death. Good-bye to this world and hello to you, my dearest friend.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tikiko: Short, but sweet.  
Suzuno: I think you have really caught what Miaka-chan thought then.  
Yui: Miaka?  
Miaka: Yes Yui?  
Yui: Did Nuriko really replace me?  
Miaka: In a way. I'm sorry, but we were enemies at the time. I seriously didn't think anything could ever be the same again.  
Yui: It's alright.  
All: Good job Kanoi-san.  
Me: *balled up in a corner crying* WHY DID NURIKO HAVE TO DIE!?  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I'm gonna have my own space to make comments because there are somethings I need to say. First off, the questions and answeres above are the truth. I will most likely never write a Tamahome/Taka and Miaka fanfic, it's just not my thing. I don't hate that pairing or anything, I'm just not very fond of it. Sorry, I'm more of a Nuri/Mia, Tas/Mia, or Ami/Mia person, and I kinda like Chiri/Mia, but not as much. Also, I probably won't ever write a Genbu or Byakko fanfic for I do not know enough about either to write something good about it. One last thing. Sorry to all the Soi and Subaru lovers out there, I had to many people so I had to get rid of some, once again sorry. With that said please r&r and no flames please, I really can't take them. 


End file.
